A Transformers Heroes Christmas Carol
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is a story based on Charles Dickens a Christmas Carol. So see how Megatron as Scrooge will see the true light of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1 Snow cat Marley

chapter 1 Snow cat Marley

Megatron: Scrooge

Snow cat: Snow cat Marley

Starscream: Starscream Cratchit

Slipstream:Mrs. Cratchit

Stardust: Tiny Stardust Cratchit

Cometscream: Cometscream Cratchit

Thundercracker, Skywarp: bookkeepers

Hot shot, Side swipe, and Wheeljack: carlors

Scavenger : Charles Dickens

Rollbar: himself

minicons: kids and carlors

Demolisher: Scrooge's nephew

Crusher: Demolisher's wife

Switchblade:Scrooge's lost love

Elita one: ghost of Christmas past

Optimus Prime : ghost of Christmas present

Thunderhoof: ghost of Christmas future

Drift and Fracture: funders for the poor.

Hook: Fezziwig

others:extras

"Hi everyone I'm Charles Dickens and I'm here to tell the story." Scavenger said. "Wait you are not Charles Dickens!" Rollbar said. "Of course I am I know this story like back of my servo," scavenger said. "Prove it!" Rollbar said. "Okay I have scar on my middle finger," Scavenger said. "No I mean the story," Rollbar said. "Oh, Snow cat Marley was dead from the start as dead as a door nail." Scavenger said. "Okay," Rollbar said. "His surviving partner is Ebeneezer Megatron Scrooge." Said Scavenger. "Where is he?" Rollbar asked. "Here comes now," Scavenger said. Scrooge rounded the corner. _"There goes mister humbug,"_ One whispered. _"There goes mister grouch,"_ another whispered. "Scrooge liked the cold." Scavenger said. "Man this guy sounds like somebody you really don't want to run into huh?" Rollbar asked. "Yep that is what everyone here thinks." Scavenger replied.

They followed him to the counting house. " Sir, the bookkeepers and I were wondering if we could have an extra shovel of coal?" Starscream Cratchit asked. "How would like to be unemployed!?" Scrooge shouted. "Never mind it's actually a little warmer than it should be." They said. Starscream shook his head. "Demolisher his nephew comes in his only living relative." Scavenger said. "Merry Christmas uncle." Demolisher said. "Humbug." Scrooge said. "Christmas a humbug?" Demolisher asked. "Yes if it was my way anyone who was a Merry Christmas, should be boiled in his own pudding and cooked with his own turkey and buried with stake of holly in his heart." Scrooge said. " I love Christmas and I say God bless it!" Demolisher said. Starscream and the bookkeepers cheered. "How will you enjoy Christmas on the unemployment line!?" Scrooge shouted. They went back to work. "Uncle I want to know if you will come to my big Christmas dinner that my wife and I are throwing." Demolisher said. "Why did you get married anyways?" Scrooge asked him. "Because I fell in love," Demolisher answered honestly. "Sounds like foolishness to me and I'm not going to your party." Scrooge said. "But uncle," Demolisher said. " **OUT!** " Scrooge yelled. Demolisher left. Then a couple of mechs came in. "What do you two want?" Scrooge asked. "I'm Drift and this is Fracture we are fundraisers for the poor. Who are we talking to or ?" Drift said. "Mr. Marley has been dead 7 years today" Scrooge said. "Okay," Drift said."We want to know, how much you to donate?" Fracture asked. "Nothing," Scrooge answered. "You want to remain anonymous?" Drift asked. "I wish to be left alone." Scrooge told them. "But we still need some money for the poor." Fracture said. "Are there no prisons are there no Workhouses?" Scrooge asked. "Plenty of those but there are some who would rather die." Drift said. " **If their going to die they better do it and decrease the surplus population!** " Scrooge they left. Then Scrooge heard singing. _"Silent night holy night all is calm all is bright."_ The boys sang. Scrooge opened the door and threw a book at them. "OUCH!" Wheeljack cried. "What a grouch," Side swipe said. "No wonder no one likes him," Hot shot said. "Agreed," Wheeljack said.

The clock struck 8:00 pm time for everyone to go home. "Sir tomorrow is Christmas so can we have the day off?" Starscream asked. The bookkeepers nodded. "Fine but be here all the early the next day." Scrooge said. They got their coats and left.

Scrooge left and made his way home. He walked up the steps of his house and his doorknocker which looked like the face of tiger changed before his eyes. "Snow cat Marley?" Scrooge asked. "Scrooge," Snow cat Marley said. That scared him so much that he fell on his backside. He looked again but it was back to normal. "Humbug," He said. He walked into the house. But after that experience he felt uneasy. So he lit a few candles and the fireplace and he got dressed in his bed clothes and began to enjoy his dinner. Then the bells began to ring and the fire went out. He heard the clanking of chains. "Scrooge," He heard. then the door opened. "Who are you?" Scrooge asked. "In life I was your partner Snow cat Marley." the spirit said. "I don't believe it," Scrooge said. "Why do you doubt your senses?" Snow cat Marley asked. "Because the slightest problem with stomach can cause trouble with the vision. It could be a crumb of cheese a piece of beef there is more gravy of you than grave!" Scrooge said. Snow cat yowled and clanked his chains. "Now do you believe?" Snow cat Marley. "Yes," Scrooge answered. "What is that chain you were?" Scrooge asked him. "This is the chain i forged in life I made it link by link yard by yard. Your change was this long seven Christmases ago now your chain is even longer and heavier than mine." Snow cat Marley said. "Please Marley speak comfort to me!" Scrooge begged. "I have none to speak of you will be visited by three spirits each one more haunting than the last. Expect the first when the bell tolls one." Snow cat Marley said. And like that the spirit of his partner left. Scrooge looked around and everything was normal. "Three spirits more like three humbugs." Scrooge said and went to bed. Still thinking about his encounter.


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas past

Chapter 2 The Ghost of Christmas past.

"Scrooge was feeling uneasy. Even as he was going to bed," Scavenger said. "Okay brainy-ac how do you know what happens next?" Rollbar asked. "Just wait and see." Scavenger said. "Fine," Rollbar huffed. "Are you sure we should be on his roof?" Rollbar asked because has a fear of heights "Calm down Rollbar." Scavenger said sat down quietly. "When the first ghost going to get here?" Rollbar asked. "Didn't you here what the ghost of Snow cat Marley said?" Scavenger asked. "No was too scared." Rollbar said. "He said when the bell tolls one." Scavenger told him. Bong, bong. The clock rang. Scrooge awoke hearing the clock strike one but when he didn't see the spirit he thought it was just his imagination about seeing Snow cat Marley. Then the spirit appeared it was lovely Pink femme with a flowing red dress and wearing a necklace that had a bright star on it. "Are to the spirit whose arrival was foretold?" Scrooge asked. "Yes I am the the ghost of Christmas past." The femme said. "Of the long past?" Scrooge asked. "Your past." She said. "Take my hand and you shall fly." She said. Scrooge was nervous and he took the femme's hand. They made it to the past.

They landed. "What is this place?" Rollbar asked. "Listen and find out," Scavenger whispered. "I know this place I grew up here," Scrooge said. "Really do you know these kids?" She asked him. "Yes all of them are my friends and look there is my sister Hurricane!" He said. He tried to get the little femme's attention. "She does seem to notice me?" Scrooge asked. "These are shadows of things that had happened no one can see or hear you," The spirit said. They made it into the classroom. "Look, there is youngling here. Do you know him?" The spirit asked. "Yes that's me, My dad wanted me to be serious business man and he didn't see me as nothing more than a pain in the afterburner." Megatron said. "Let's see another Christmas with this young mech," The spirit said. "Scrooge saw as the boy grew into a young adult in his early twenties and saw as everything in the old classroom look worse and worse curtains full of moth holes. And the scent of mildew and mold in the classroom." Scavenger said. Then Hurricane ran in. "Brother I've come to take you home!" Hurricane said. "Home?" Scrooge asked. "Yes Papa is much kinder than he was and he said you come home and I asked him if you could," She said. "Such a wonderful creature," The spirit said. "Yes she was." Scrooge said. "She died a an adult femme. Children?" The spirit said. "One child." Scrooge said. "Your nephew." The spirit said. "Now Scrooge felt bad for being so mean to his nephew." Scavenger said. "Let us see another Christmas." The spirit said.

Then they arrived at an old building. "I know this place old Fezziwig's place I couldn't have worked for a kinder bot." Scrooge said. They saw the annual Christmas party the Fezziwigs put on every year. Then Scrooge saw himself. Then he saw a lovely femme come over. "Look there is lovely Switchblade." Scrooge said and soon the tow began to dance. "I remember how much we were in love," Scrooge said. "Let us see another Christmas." The spirit said.

Scrooge saw that he was in his counting house. Switchblade was standing there. "Scrooge I'm leaving you don't seem to love as much as the money." Switchblade said. "What why? I'm trying to get enough money to support us please trust me!" Scrooge begged. "I weigh less than that money you love." She said and she threw the ring on the ground and walked out of the building. Scrooge grabbed the ring held it close to his heart. And he placed it in a small box and cried. "Idiot go after her!" Scrooge shouted at his younger self who was still crying like a sparkling. "Spirit I can't take this much longer I really didn't want o live threw that again." Scrooge said. "Scrooge you made these memories yourself." The spirit said.

Scrooge was back in his room. He cried remembering Switchblade and how foolish he had been. "Why did I ever let her go I could have married and had a family and my nephew would have cousins." Scrooge said and continued to cry bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas present

Chapter 3 Christmas Present

The clock tolled two. Scrooge heard a jolly voice. "Come in and know me better man," The voice said. The spirit was wearing a green robe and a wreath on his head. Scrooge saw all the food. "Where did this food come from?" He asked the spirit. "It is the food of human kindness which you have denied your fellow man." The spirit said. Then he held out his robe. "Grab a hold," He told Scrooge.

They walked into the town square. They made it all the way up to a house and went in. Scrooge saw his Nephew. "Let's play a game," Demolisher said. "Okay," Everyone said. "I'm thinking of an animal and you have to guess." Demolisher said. "Okay," Crusher his lovely wife said. "Is it a dog?" one mech asked. "No," Demolisher said. "A cat?' A femme asked. "No," Demolisher said. "Is it an unwanted animal?" One asked. "Yes," Demolisher said. "A spider?" One asked. "No," Demolisher said. "A roach?" One asked. "A snake?" One asked. "Close, but no." Demolisher said. "A rat?" One asked. "Closer but no," Demolisher said. "I know your uncle Scrooge!" Crusher said. "Correct my love, toast to my uncle Scrooge and may have a long life!" Demolisher said. Scrooge couldn't believe his ears his nephew was toasting to him. "he loves me even though I was so cross with him." Scrooge said. "Come time to go." The spirit said. So they left the party.

"Now Scrooge found himself on dingy street where a house sits with light on." Scavenger said. "Can you tell the story any faster?" Rollbar asked. "Story telling is an art and you can't rush art," Scavenger said.

Scrooge sighed. "What's wrong?" The spirit asked. "There were some boys singing outside my door wish I gave them something instead of throwing a book at them," Scrooge said. "Don't worry the past is in the past." The spirit said.

"Where are we?" Scrooge asked. "This is the house of your underpaid hard working employee Starscream Cratchit." The spirit said. They looked into the house. "Cometscream make sure the table is set because dinner will be ready soon what is keeping your father and your sister at church?" Mrs. Cratchit asked. Then Starscream walking down the street with a young femmeling on his shoulder. "Oh there he is now." She said looking out the window. Starscream walked in. Starscream place the young femme down. "Hello dear." Starscream said. Scrooge saw the young femme was crippled she had crutch to support a weak leg caused by an illness Scrooge saw the young one needed good medicine and an operation to fix her leg he knew it would be good for the femmeling but if she got it she would need the crutch for a couple of months so her leg can get strong again."How was Tiny Stardust in church?" Mrs. Cratchit asked. "Good as gold and more she said when people see her they might remember who came and made the lame walk and the blind see." Starscream said. "Mommy I can't wait to taste the tasty goose you made *cough cough cough*" Tiny Stardust said. "Calm down sweetie you got to excited don't worry dinner is ready so sit down and rest." Mrs. Cratchit said. They began to eat their meal. " A toast Mr. Scrooge," Starscream Cratchit said. "But dear, he pays you so little why?" Mrs. Cratchit asked. "He was kind enough to give me a job when I couldn't find work and his payment seems to help pay for our food even though it isn't much I think he deserves to be toasted." Starscream said."Okay to mister Scrooge." Mrs. Cratchit. Scrooge was surprised even though he wasn't the nicest he saw that this was good family. "And God bless us everyone." Stardust said. "I think Mr. Scrooge is one of the nicest guys and I want to meet and thank him for giving daddy his job when he needed it *Cough cough cough*" Stardust said. They family was worried. "Spirit tell me will that sweet little femme be alright?" Scrooge asked. "If these shadows remain unchanged I see an empty chair by the fire place and crutch with out an owner." The spirit said. "What such a sweet and spirited youngling like that doesn't deserve to die!" Scrooge said. "If she is going to die she better do it and decrease the surplus population," The spirit said. Scrooge was horrified why did he said that he didn't mean any offense against such sweet youngling.

They made it to a street near clock tower. "Do you grow old?" Scrooge asked the spirit. "My time here is short when the clock tolls three I wont be here." The spirit said. "What I learned so much from you please don't go!" Scrooge said. and the bell began to ring. "Nothing Scrooge could do could stop those terrible bell tones fore he knew when that happened he would be in the hands of the last ghost." Scavenger said. "The next spirit will teach you too," The spirit said and disappeared into sparkling snow. "Scrooge was left alone. Knowing the third spirit would be upon him." Scavenger said. "What is the last ghost like?" Rollbar asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Scavenger said and swallowed hard.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas future

Chapter 4 Christmas future

Scrooge was standing there all alone then the next spirit came up to him. "Are you the spirit of Christmas future?" He asked the spirit. The spirit nodded. "That spirit is scary," Rollbar said. "Yes but I have to continue the story," Scavenger said. "I fear you more than the others but I know you are here for my own good so lead the way," Scrooge said and followed the spirit.

Scrooge followed the spirit into the town. "I can't believe he's gone I bet there will be no one at that funeral," One bot said. "You got that right," Said a young man. Scrooge was confused why would they say that about someone who just passed. "Then he saw some people selling some person's things to a fence man." Scavenger said. "That's so disrespectful to the one who died but who died?" Rollbar asked. "You'll find out." Scavenger whispered. "I got his bed sheets" One said. "And I got his curtains." another said.

Then Scrooge found him at the Cratchit house. "Good a place of happiness." Scrooge said. Scrooge looked in the window. Mrs. Cratchit was crying. "Mommy, I saw that she had been walking a little slower these past few days." Cometscream said. "I saw how your father carried her in the house so fast, when that terrible high fever over came her." Mrs. Cratchit said. Then Starscream came in looking blue. "Hey honey," Mrs. Cratchit said greeting him. "I picked a nice place for her, right near her favorite field where she loved to watch the rabbits eat the carrots we put out for them," Starscream said with tears in his eyes. "She loved those animals." Mrs. Cratchit said. "Yes she sure did," Cometscream said. Then they family got close mourning. "Oh no, Tiny Stardust! I didn't mean for this to happen," Scrooge said.

Before Scrooge knew it he was in a graveyard. "Why are we here?" Scrooge asked. The spirit pointed. "Whose grave is this?" Scrooge asked. The spirit pointed. Scrooge wiped the snow and ice off. "Ebeneezer Megatron Scrooge," Scrooge said. "Please spirit I don't this to happen especially to Tiny Stardust I'll change!" Scrooge said crying. Scrooge got down on his knees and grabbed the spirit's cloak and kept crying.


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas day

Chapter 5 Christmas morning

Scrooge awoke in his room. "The room was his own, and the bed posts was his own." Scavenger said. "Nice." Rollbar said. "I'm light as feather. Happy as an angel. Merry as schoolboy." Scrooge took off to the window. "Hey boys!" Scrooge said. "Who us?" Hot shot asked asked. "Yes all of you do you know the poultry shop?" Scrooge asked. "Yes, we do," Wheeljack said. "Did they sell the prize turkey?" Scrooge asked. "Oh you mean the one twice as big as my buddy Nightbeat? It's still there." Side swipe said. "Oh such smart boys, go buy it," Scrooge said. "Really?" Hot shot said. "If you go buy it I'll give you each 8 shillings." Scrooge said. "Okay, lets go!" Wheeljack said. "So the boys took off like a shot to go do the deed." Scavenger said. "Scrooge came out dressed as best as he could. And went out wishing everyone Merry Christmas," Scavenger said. "Cool sounds like he really changed. "Rollbar said. Scavenger nodded.

The boys returned with the turkey. "This turkey is twice as big as Tiny Stardust," Scrooge said. Then Scrooge saw the funders for the poor. "I have donation to make," Scrooge said. "You do?" Drift asked. "Yes," Scrooge said and whispered the some into Drift's ear. "Really?" Drift asked. "Yes and not a penny more." Scrooge said. "Thank you Scrooge and Merry Christmas to you," Fracture said.

Scrooge walked into his nephew's house. "Uncle," Demolisher said. "So this is your uncle." Crusher said. "I will come to the party," Scrooge said. "Really you changed your mind?" Demolisher asked. "Yes and I will love to spend time with you and your family and I hope I might get a great niece or nephew one day." Scrooge said. "Oh I can tell you you can count on that she is with child right now," Demolisher said. "Really?" Scrooge said. Crusher nodded and patted her mild. "Almost a month now," Demolisher said. "Great I will come to all of your parties I don't want to miss anymore family time," Scrooge said. "Merry Christmas uncle and see you tonight," Demolisher said. "Oh will it be alright if I bring some of my employees as guests?" Scrooge asked. "Of course uncle the more the merrier." Demolisher bought gifts for the Cratchits' two kids and for the mother and the father and Scrooge hired the best doctors for Tiny Stardust who will give her the right medicine and one who will give her the operation she needs to get that leg of hers fixed.

Scrooge walked up to his bookkeepers houses and hand gifts to them and their families and gave them raises. "Merry Christmas sir," They called. Scrooge made it to Starscream Cratchit's house. He knocked on the door. "Starscream Cratchit," Scrooge said. "Mr. Scrooge, you gave me the day off." Starscream said. "Well Cratchit I'm going to..." Scrooge said. "Hold on second! Leave him alone if you're going to fire him we need the little pay you give him," Mrs. Cratchit said. "Let me finish." Scrooge said. "Fine," She said. "Please don't fire me," Starscream said. "I'm raising your salary and making you my partner," Scrooge said. "Really?" Starscream asked. "Yes and I hired the best doctors for your daughter Tiny Stardust and she will get the she needs medicine and she will get the operation she needs to fix that leg of hers," Scrooge said. "Oh thank you mister Scrooge." Starscream said. "Oh you along with the bookkeepers and your family are invited to my nephew's party," Scrooge said. "We would love to come," Mrs. Cratchit said. The kids came up and greeted Scrooge. And all of them went to the party.

"Scrooge kept his word and more," Scavenger said. "What about Tiny Stardust?" Rollbar asked. "And Tiny Stardust who did not die Scrooge became second father," Scavenger said. "That's great, wait what about his newest family member that is coming?" Rollbar asked. "Hmm, in the summer Scrooge had a great niece named Crash just as lovely as her mother." Scavenger said. "Wow that's great," Rollbar said. "And as Tiny Stardust put it," Scavenger said. "God bless everyone," Stardust said.


End file.
